


Talk the Talk

by arrosse16



Category: Black-ish
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrosse16/pseuds/arrosse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S01E02, "The Talk".</p><p>Jack is curious about the talk Junior had with their dad. When he goes to ask Junior, it leads to something neither of them expected nor knew they wanted.</p><p>If you don't like incest or underage sex or gay sex, this is not the story for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a fanfiction, so some parts are exaggerated. And the ages of the characters in the first 3 chapters are the ages of the actors, not the characters. Miles Brown (Jack) is 9 years old and just started puberty, and Marcus Scribner (Junior) is 16 years old and towards the end of puberty.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Once his dad was gone, Jack walked in to his older brother’s room to see Junior with his shirt off, revealing his slightly muscled chest. Jack asked, “What was dad talking to you about? And why did you guys have your shirts off?” Junior said, “It was special man stuff, you wouldn’t understand.” He turned his back to grab his phone off of his nightstand and turned around to see Jack had taken his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest.

Junior said, “Why the hell are you more muscular than me? Also, why did you take your shirt off?” Jack shrugged and said, “Dancing. And I’m a man; I’m old enough. I want to know what you guys were talking about.” Junior sighed and said, “Fine. Close and lock the door though.” Jack smiled and ran and did as he was told. He quickly came back over and sat on the bed next to Junior. Junior said, “We were talking about sex.”

Jack nodded and said, “I’m familiar. But what exactly is it?” Junior said, “Well, there is a lot of ways it can be done. But basically it’s when a guy puts his penis into a vagina or a butthole or a mouth, or a guess of you’re a lesbian you would put something else in a vagina…” Jack said, “What’s a vagina?” Junior sighed and said, “It’s what girls’ privates are called.” Jack said, “Oh! I’ve seen Diane’s a lot. And mom’s. And Zoey’s actually.” Junior exclaimed, “What?! Why?!” Jack said, “Well, Diane and I share a room. Mom still thinks of me as a little baby, so sometimes she’ll be around me without underwear on. And Zoey…oh, I remember! I was under the table looking for my lucky quarter and she was sitting it and she wasn’t wearing underwear under her skirt.” Junior moaned and said, “Holy shit. Zoey doesn’t wear panties. I might have to jerk off in a minute.”

Jack shook Junior’s shoulder to get his attention and asked, “What’s jerking off?” Junior looked at Jack dismayed and asked, “Wait, you’ve never masturbated?” Jack said, “I thought we were talking about jerking off.” Junior said, “Same thing. There are lots of different terms. Anyway, you’ve never done it before?” Jack said, “No, what is it?” Junior said, “You know when you’re cock gets hard and it hurts?” Jack said, “Uh, no I don’t think so.” Junior said, “Umm okay, have you ever woken up and your bed was sticky and it wasn’t from pee?” Jack said, “Oh, yeah! That’s jerking off? What’s the point?” Junior said, “No, that’s called a wet dream. It’s when you cum while sleeping.” Jack said, “What’s cum?” Junior said, “It’s white stuff that shoots out of your cock when you orgasm, which is what happens when you are done jerking off or having sex. It’s also the stuff that makes babies.” Jack said, “Okay, so what do you have to do to jerk off?” Junior said, “Uh, well you have to get your cock hard.”

Jack asked, “How?” Junior said, “Well, it can be because you see something you think is hot, or like touching a part of your body that makes you feel good. I can usually do it by rubbing my nipples.” Jack took his hands and started slowly massaging his nipples. He said, “It’s not really doing anything I don’t think.” Junior said, “No, it’s more like…” Before he knew it, he was reaching over and replacing Jack’s hands with his own. He started rubbing and tweaking his younger brother’s nipples, causing them to become erect. After a little while, Jack let out a little moan and then exclaimed, “Junior, you did it! I think I’m hard!” Junior stopped his ministrations and looked down to see that Jack did indeed have a tent in his shorts. He blushed furiously as it dawned at him that he had gotten his little brother hard. Junior said, “Uh, yep.”

He stood up to leave, but was pulled back to the bed by Jack. Jack said, “Wait, now what do I do? It hurts, please, you have to help me Junior.” Junior looked at his little brother, who was doing “puppy dog-eyes” at him. He sighed and said, “Fine, but nobody can know about this.” Jack jumped up and hugged Junior, saying, “Yay! Thank you!” Junior said, “Alright, but stop hugging me and rubbing your cock on my leg.” Jack blushed and stepped back and said, “Sorry.” Junior walked over and made sure the door was locked and said, “It’s alright.” He turned around to see an expectant Jack looking at him with curiosity and excitement and a little bit of lust from his boner.

Junior nervously said, “Umm okay, strip I guess?” Jack nodded and quickly pulled off his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard 5-inch cock. Both boys, in unison, said, “Wow.” Jack said, “I’ve never seen it this big before!” Junior said, “Of course not only are you more muscular than me, but your cock is bigger than mine was at your age.” Jack proudly said, “Really?” Junior said, “Definitely. I mean, I’m bigger now, but still.” Jack said, “Can I see it? You’ve been hard this whole time.” Junior looked down and his shorts had indeed been tented the whole time. Junior thought about it and decided that they hard already come this far, so why not.” He slowly stripped off his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard 9-inch cock with sparse black pubes. Jack sunk to his knees in front of Junior and said, “Wow, Junior. That’s huge.”

Junior blushed and tried to keep from thinking dirty thoughts with his brother kneeling in front of his cock. Jack’s hand reached out to touch Junior’s cock, but Junior stopped him. He said, “Probably shouldn’t do that.” Jack nodded and said, “Okay. Why do you have hair there?” Junior said, “They’re pubes. They just kind of grow there. You’ll get them soon probably.” Jack said, “Oh, cool. Just like armpit hair.” He sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Junior sat next to him and Jack looked at his brother expectantly. Jack said, “So, what now?”

Junior said, “Uh, you grab it and start stroking it.” He grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking it, as Jack tentatively grabbed his and clumsily played with it. Junior was just getting into his own ministrations, when he felt Jack tug on his arm. Jack said, “I don’t think I’m doing it right. Can you help?” Junior thought about it, and again found himself being drawn in by Jack’s “puppy dog-eyes”. He reached out his arm and grasped his brother’s hard little cock. As he slowly started stroking Jack’s cock, he said, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jack started moaning as Junior kept going and gradually sped up his strokes and played with the tip of his cock.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the garage door. Junior exclaimed, “Shit! Mom and dad are back.” He moved to put his clothes back on, but Jack pleaded, “Wait, Junior. We need to finish, it hurts so bad and that felt so good. Please, can we do it fast?” Junior looked at Jack and his cock twitched at the needy look on his little brother’s face. Junior sighed and said, “Okay, I have an idea on how to speed it up. Keep in mind, I’ve never done this before.” Jack nodded his head in anticipation. Junior got on his knees in front of Jack and took his brother’s cock in hand. He looked up at Jack and said, “This is called a blowjob.” He slowly took Jack’s little cock into his mouth and started bobbing up and down on it. Jack moaned loudly and unconsciously bucked his hips up into Junior’s mouth. He didn’t last long before he was screaming out Junior’s name in pleasure as he experienced his first dry orgasm.

Junior stepped back and started quickly putting his clothes on as he said, “You better hope they didn’t hear that.” Once he was dressed, he looked up and saw that Jack had passed out from overstimulation and exhaustion. Junior put his clothes back on as best he could, and then put him under the covers. He left the room and found himself having mixed feelings, knowing that that should never have happened and also hoping that it happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 10 chapters. Any feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
